


Nights of Poetry

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, JunDong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Junhoe and Donghyuk have dinner together followed by an impromptu poetry recital and a slew of light, airy kisses.





	Nights of Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This was not inspired by the JunDong Drabble # 4 : Marriage & Coffee. I was actually halfway through this oneshot when that drabble happened. You could say this is an extended version of it.

There was no one at home, but the two of them. Bobby had a studio schedule and Jinhwan went back to Jeju to visit his parents since they had a whole week, free from any activities. He had askedJunhoe if he wanted to come along, but the boy had refused, saying he was feeling too lazy to travel.

Donghyuk went looking for Junhoe, because he was hungry and was wondering if he wanted to order anything to eat for dinner. He loathed eating alone. He considered texting Chanwoo and Yunhyeong to see if they wanted to join in and then decided that four would be too much company.

He was not surprised to find Junhoe hunched over his table writing. Well, it was not just writing, no. If it was a task that simple, Koo Junhoe would probably be the only man who could turn it into a complication. 

The only light in the darkened room came from that coveted moon rock of his. Concentric circles reflected onto the egg-white wall behind his desk, the smallest circle wrapped around the top of Junhoe’s head like a halo, cutting a fine cut silhouette that looked almost surreal in the shadows. Some sappy ballad by Cho Yong Pil was filtering from the CD player and filling the air with a sense of melancholy.

Junhoe was not just writing.

Junhoe was immersed in the act of writing and as always, Donghyuk was in awe of it. He was also torn between interrupting and leaving him alone, except he knew that Junhoe has not had anything to eat either.

“Ya~Koo Junhoe.” He called out softly, almost in reverence.

No response.

“Junhoe-ya.” He said louder and walked in. He stopped when Junhoe’s head came up and he could see the open bottle of whisky, about a cup gone, from where he stood.

“Yes?’ Junhoe turned slightly, not fully committed to turning his gaze, but just enough for a glance out of the corner of his eyes and Donghyuk was afforded the carven profile so many had likened to a Greek god. Donghyuk was inclined to agree. Junhoe had a face that was meant to be worshipped.

“Have you started drinking already?! Before dinner?” Donghyuk stated aloud in disbelief.

“Too lazy to cook, man.” Junhoe countered softly. “Have you eaten?” He asked in afterthought.

“No, not yet. I’m going to order in, do you want anything?” Donghyuk asked, retreating back to the door, standing by it. He did not trust himself to come nearer, not when Junhoe was this pensive.

“What are you getting?” He asked, predictably. Junhoe might be sure of many things, but he could never decide on what he wanted to eat.

“I’m just going to order _jjajangmyeon_ for you. “ Donghyuk finalised and started down the doorway.

“And _samgyupsal_!” He shouted and Donghyuk smirked, shaking his head and tapping his phone to start ordering.

The food came half an hour later. Donghyuk had called him once more. The bottle decimated to half, but Junhoe was still pensive.

“I need to finish this.” He husked solemnly.

“ _Arasseo_ , bring it along, otherwise the food is going to go cold!” Donghyuk urged. Junhoe came out bringing a few spiral notebooks and a couple of pens.

“Is Jaeho- _hyung_ not eating with us?” Junhoe asked as he threw the books down and sat heavily by the table.

“You know they have to stretch staff allocation now. Since we are on a break, he’s posted to look after the active groups.” Donghyuk explained, traipsing to the kitchen, because obviously Junhoe was not going to get any drinks. “What do you want? Coke?” Donghyuk asked as he opened the fridge.

“Do we have Sprite?” He asked, untying the plastic bag holding their food.

“Nope. Just Coke. Coke Zero and rootbeer.” Donghyuk informed him, already grabbing a can of Coke for himself.

“Rootbeer.” Junhoe muttered, unwrapping the _jjajangmyeon_ bowls and laying out the sauce. He also took out the box of _samgyupsal_. Steam wafted out when he pulled the cover off. “This looks so delicious.” Junhoe was exclaiming as Donghyuk broke the chopsticks. “Say grace, Donghyuk.” Junhoe requested, closing his eyes, head down and holding out his hands over the repast. Donghyuk smiled in amusement and placed the chopsticks down, grasping the tapered fingers hovering above the food gingerly. He was always amazed at how big Junhoe’s hands were.

“Dear Lord, we thank you for this simple fare we are about to partake for it is a blessing from You to fill our empty tummies. Amen.” Donghyuk whispered.

“Amen.” Junhoe followed and they started eating in comfortable silence. Donghyuk scrolled through his phone with one hand, pouring the sauce with the other. 

“Ya-Kim Donghyuk. Put your phone down and stir your noodle quickly. It won’t be nice if it gets cold.” Junhoe was saying, looking up from his bowl, where he had started scarfing down his own noodles.

“ _Ara_.” Donghyuk stated, his dimples appearing, his eyes slanted at the sides, as if embarrassed to have been caught by Junhoe. He put his phone down and began mixing the sauce with the noodles. “Are you planning to go home tomorrow?” Donghyuk asked, biting some noodles from his chopsticks. Junhoe shook his head, still chewing with gusto, flipped through the meat with his chopsticks and held out one for Donghyuk. Donghyuk tipped his bowl slightly and let Junhoe placed the meat in it. “Why? We won’t have any schedules till next week.” Donghyuk asked, mildly curious, putting down his chopsticks and opening his soda.

“We have relatives over.” Junhoe explained between mouthfuls of noodles and slivers of the boiled meat, “The house will be crowded.”

“Don’t you want to meet your cousins? Have sleepovers?” Donghyuk asked, after taking a swig of his drink. “Isn’t that fun? I used to enjoy having my cousins’ coming over and have sleepovers! We’ll share about our dreams and go swimming during summer breaks.” He was on a roll now, eyes lighting up with excitement. Junhoe gazed at him, a look of distaste passing over his face.

“Ya, Kim Donghyuk, not everyone is as lucky as you, I don’t have such a relationship with my cousins. We are all about who is doing better than the others. It’s toxic. I don’t need that kind of negativity in my life.” He flicked a piece of meat to Donghyuk’s bowl as he said this, getting a piece for himself, chewing it nonchalantly.

“That’s where your competitive side was honed. Aren’t you the one who always wants to win in everything?” Donghyuk commented, teasing him now. Junhoe made a face, opened his can of rootbeer, and guzzled it down. It fascinated Donghyuk just how he can have his food and drink all at the same time.

“I’m too old for that kind of crap now.” He contended between all that eating and drinking. A sliver of sauce lined the underside of his lips. Donghyuk grabbed a tissue from the table, stretching his hand to wipe off the stain. Junhoe flinched, at first, realised what Donghyuk was trying to do and jutted his chin out for Donghyuk to wipe. He allowed it only, because there was no one else around.

It was a completely Junhoe thing to do. He really did not like public displays of affection. Donghyuk hoped that would change someday. Hopefully, soon. “I’m halfway through my noodles, but you barely touched yours. I thought you were hungry? Eat.” Junhoe urged, pointing at the food with his chopsticks.

“Yes, _ommeo-nim_ , I will eat now.” Donghyuk countered softly in that comforting singsong voice of his, eyes widened in faux obedience. Junhoe chortled, the same way he would if any of the members attempted a lame joke that was not funny at all and then they continued eating in silence.

Half an hour later, they were done and while Donghyuk cleared the containers, Junhoe wiped the table. Junhoe then went to the toilet to pee and when he returned, Donghyuk was already sprawled on the couch, flipping through one of his notebooks. He settled himself on the floor beside the couch. Donghyuk had his glasses on and every time he did, it made him look studious and nerdy.

“See anything you like?” Junhoe asked, realising that there was a sauce stain on his shirt. He took his shirt off and crumpled it to one side, turning to glance at Donghyuk, whose eyes were still scanning the pages dutifully.

“Hmm, not right now. No.” Donghyuk commented, peering through the words written neatly on the lines. Junhoe decided that the moment called for whisky, so he stood up and went into his room, coming out with that half empty bottle of Johnny Walker and two shot glass with the _peaceminusone_ logo on them awhile later. It had been a gift from GD _sunbae_. Donghyuk caught sight of the liquor and glanced up at Junhoe apprehensively. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to drink.” He admitted.

“Why not? I already drank half, we can split the other half between ourselves. It would be fine.” Junhoe insisted and Donghyuk knew better than to argue with Junhoe when it came to drinking. Junhoe filled the shot glass and passed one to Donghyuk, who sat up and crossed his legs. He drank gingerly, resting Junhoe’s notebook on his lap. “Man, you drink like a girl.” Junhoe commented and downed his in one go.

“I’m not like you. If I drink too much I’ll lose my bearings.” Donghyuk said, passing the glass back to Junhoe, who finished it and then placed it on the table. “Ok. I found one.” Donghyuk said, stretching his body down once more to get comfortable. Junhoe glanced back, realising they were separated only by his notebook and shifted his body a little, so he could get a good look at Donghyuk.

“Read it to me.” He urged, eyes not wavering. Donghyuk cleared his throat.

“Open sea. The sea is beautiful. When I am left alone to the open sea, any angle would be beautiful because I am surrounded by the ocean. You are my open sea.” Donghyuk read aloud. Junhoe had closed his eyes at the beginning of the second line and when it ended he opened it, the smile carved across his lips was filled with joy. 

“More please.” He requested, closing his eyes again. Donghyuk pushed his glasses up and flipped a few more pages, before finally settling on one.

“Okay…this one looks promising.” He muttered in contemplation. “Alive. More than someone who draws their past. More than someone who doesn’t draw their future. Someone who is alive right now. I want to meet someone who feels that way.” Donghyuk’s voice was comforting. Junhoe had leaned against the couch, head thrown back so that it rested right behind the notebook, eyes shut tight.

“One more.” Junhoe muttered under his breath. Donghyuk placed the notebook down, gazing straight at Junhoe’s profile, which was just a breath away. He drank in the majesty that is Koo Junhoe with his eyes, the way he drank that whisky; tiny, uncertain sips, because he was afraid of getting drunk. He took it all in but slowly; the unkempt spray of jet-black hair rustling on the couch leading to that smooth, majestic forehead and the masculine bridge of that distinctive nose. He had not shaved, so a strip of fine hairs, had grown on the upper lip. Donghyuk was willing to bet that if he ran his fingers on that upper lip, it would feel soft like down. Donghyuk stretched forward slightly, far enough for his lips to reach Junhoe’s. Junhoe could feel the warm breath against his face, it felt as if the sun had basked upon him and he inhaled softly.

“I’m going to kiss you.” Donghyuk’s voice flitted through the silence of anticipation. Junhoe kept his eyes closed, muttered a non-committal ‘Hmm’ and waited with bated breath.

Whisky.

Junhoe’s lips tasted like whisky. Warm, smooth and cloying with the sweet, treacly malt of the liquor. Donghyuk moaned softly when Junhoe’s lips suddenly gave way, deepening the kiss that had been barely chaste to begin with. An arm coming up to encircle Donghyuk’s shoulders, Junhoe shifted closer and Donghyuk’s fingers found one wide, muscular shoulder; supple beneath his touch, as his tongue found footing in Junhoe’s mouth. Then it was just a matter of who would break the kiss to come up for air. Moments later, they were both gasping. Junhoe’s head had gone far back into the couch and Donghyuk had rested his on Junhoe’s nearest shoulder, both ragged from the lack of air and completely flushed by the brazen fervour of the kiss. Donghyuk kept his arm around Junhoe’s neck, although his hold had somewhat softened. Junhoe held on to his arm lightly as if making sure that it would stay there. Junhoe poured another shot in his glass with his free hand.

“Do you want one?” He asked, his voice thick with desire. Donghyuk shook his head. Junhoe could feel Donghyuk’s warm breath against his neck and drank the whisky in one shot. Donghyuk cupped his chin and turned Junhoe’s face.

“You could just say you wanted more kisses, you idiot.” Donghyuk whispered. Junhoe opened his mouth to protest, but Donghyuk’s lips got in the way, and then they were just enmeshed once again in a swirl of lips and tongues. “I could get drunk on you if you keep asking me to read your poems the next time around.” Donghyuk rasped against Junhoe’s mouth.

“I love listening to you read my poems.” Junhoe exhaled, eyes blinking and trying not to think too much. “Your voice is sweet and sticky like honey.” He admitted before he became too afraid to say it out loud.

“What about my kisses?” Donghyuk teased, nudging him at the side with his head. He could already see that one ear turning red.

“I’m going in to write.” Junhoe stated quickly, but Donghyuk held his neck tightly now and he groaned in dismay.

“Did you really think I’m going to let you go this easy?” Donghyuk whispered teasingly.

“What? What do you want?” Junhoe was close to breaking apart by this wanton display of affection. He could kiss Donghyuk a million times easy, but to pander to his clingy ways were burdensome and drove him absolutely batshit.

“Do you love my kisses too?” Donghyuk asked, not letting him go so easily.

“If I say yes, will you leave me alone?” Junhoe begged.

“That would not be sincere at all. Not sure if I like that.” Donghyuk asked, blowing into his ear. Junhoe cursed, flinching against Donghyuk’s hold on him.

“Ah~Kim Donghyuk stop ruining the moment!” Junhoe yelled now, pulling away hurriedly. He stood up, picking up the whisky glasses and the empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Donghyuk tailed him to the kitchen. “NO...aaargh…no!” Junhoe’s shout pierced through the empty dorm. Donghyuk had climbed on his back, literally giggling away.

“You love me, don’t you? Junhoe-ya?” He persisted, legs clinging on to Junhoe’s waist as if he had suddenly turned into a sloth. “Say it and I’ll let you go.” Donghyuk’s promise sounded more like a threat.

“Ah~ _Arasseo, arasseo_ , I love you, okay? Just come down, please. You are breaking my back.” Junhoe whined.

“Carry me to my room, please.” Donghyuk demanded. Junhoe did. Anything to get Donghyuk off his back. Donghyuk slid off, allowing Junhoe to feel how hard he was underneath the pants he was wearing. Junhoe cursed, remaining frozen with his bare, muscular back to Donghyuk. Donghyuk turned him around. “Do you like my kisses or just my voice?” Donghyuk asked seriously, gazing at Junhoe’s reddened face. He was avoiding eye contact, so Donghyuk framed that piquant face tightly between his hands, not letting him go. He mumbled something under his breath. “Louder. I cannot hear you.”

“I love both your voice…and your kisses.” Junhoe said aloud, eyes finally finding Donghyuk’s upturned face. “Your kisses drive me absolutely crazy and your voice calms me.” He added, looking dejected as if, Donghyuk had reached deep into his heart; wrenching and squeezing practically pulling out everything he had tried to bury within. Donghyuk stared at him, amazed and taken slightly aback by this sudden confession. “Don’t ask me anymore. I’m going back to my room to write.” He stated, turning around immediately and returning to his room, shutting the door gently. Donghyuk stood there for almost thirty seconds, walked back out to the living room, collecting the notebooks and the pen Junhoe had left behind. He rapped on the door softly but Junhoe did not answer. Donghyuk opened the door, Junhoe was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees, back against the wall. Donghyuk closed the door behind him and walked slowly to the table, placing Junhoe’s precious treasures of poems almost reverently on it.

“I’m sorry, Junhoe-ya.” Donghyuk whispered softly. “If it makes you feel any better, I love kissing you. I love your voice too. Any person would be crazy not to love your voice.” Donghyuk added hurriedly as if that would help.

“This…is so complicated, isn’t it?” Junhoe mulled. Donghyuk hated to see him looking so miserable. “Sometimes, I’m not even sure how I feel. I know I enjoy your kisses and your company especially when no one is around. And when everyone’s around I get nervous with you because I am afraid they will know how I feel. Aren’t you?” Junhoe admitted softly, staring into his knees.Donghyuk settled himself slowly on the chair, grabbing one of the notebooks he had just placed on the table. He flipped the pages once again, his desire to tease Junhoe completely forgotten.

“I miss you. I miss you so much that I want to run to you. But I don’t do that for you, When I miss you, I just miss you. If my eyes caught you, then my body would be swept along, Along with longing and you will linger in my mind. I miss you, I miss you. That is why I turn around.” Donghyuk’s voice filled the room, soothing, calming and nailing his sanity back in place. Junhoe’s eyes closed unwittingly. Maybe he should record Donghyuk’s voice. Maybe he should just keep Donghyuk in his room and tell him to read his poems aloud every night. “Junhoe?” Junhoe opened his eyes. Donghyuk bend over him, stretching in and their lips met, as if by instinct.

Half an hour later, Donghyuk sat between Junhoe’s legs on the bed, sighing deeply.

“Do me a favour?” Junhoe asked after awhile. Donghyuk looked up expectantly, eyes shimmering with hope. “Come over and read for me every night.”

“ _Jjinja?_ ” Donghyuk asked in surprise. “Even with the others around?” He added, his eyes widened in disbelief.

“I’ll even let them watch you kiss me, if they haven’t already died from disgust with all the poetry.” Junhoe added and they both laughed. In Donghyuk’s laughter, Junhoe felt the heaviness in his heart lightened. In Junhoe’s laughter, Donghyuk was finally able to savour the freedom he had wanted. To be free to love Junhoe, to be able to tell everyone else that they were in love. No matter how many nights of poetry it would take.

Even forever.


End file.
